vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deathstroke (Injustice Composite)
|-| Main Universe= |-| Insurgency= Summary Deathstroke is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget User. Deathstroke has access to a small arsenal of ranged and melee weapons. Slade Wilson signed up for the U.S. Army, albeit lying about his age. During his tours, he became gifted in the use of firearms and melee combat, so much so that he was petitioned for an experiment that further heightened his abilities. While it nearly killed him, Slade ended up relatively fine. Once he was discharged, he settled down with a family. This would result in an attack by assassins that killed his wife and rendered his son mute. Tainted by revenge, he began work as Deathstroke The Terminator, a mercenary that was originally hired to deal with the Teen Titans. As time would go on, Deathstroke would be known as one of the deadliest mercenaries ever, making himself an established threat to Green Arrow, Batman, the Teen Titans and even the entirety of the Justice League. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown by himself, Low 6-B via Kryptonian Pills Name: Slade Wilson, Deathstroke The Terminator Origin: Injustice: Gods Among Us Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his late 50s Classification: Metahuman, Mercenary, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Firearms and melee weapons), Master Tactician and Strategist, High Resistance to Pain (Endured extreme torture from Raven), Enhanced Senses, Explosion Manipulation (Via grenades and Grenade Launcher), Stealth Mastery, Preparation Attack Potency: Unknown by himself (Stronger than most human combatants. Comparable if not superior to Batman. Was able to overcome the likes of Shazam and Wonder Woman simply by using his tactical prowess to counter their greater power and defeat them. Defeated Killer Frost), Small Country level via Kryptonian Pills (Can fight the likes of Superman) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat reactions and reflexes (Was able to defeat the Flash. Comparable to Batman who is at least as fast as Deadshot) Lifting Strength: Unknown by himself, Class G via Kryptonian Pills Striking Strength: Unknown by himself (Can harm vastly stronger beings than him like Wonder Woman and is comparable to Batman), Small Country Class via Kryptonian Pills Durability: Unknown by himself (Can endure punches from Shazam and Wonder Woman), Small Country level via Kryptonian Pills Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with sword, at least several meters via guns and other weapons Standard Equipment: Armor, Guns, Sword, Assault Rifle, Grenades, Grenade Launcher, Sniper Rifle, Knives Intelligence: Very High. Deasthroke is a master tactician and strategist as well as a master of all forms of weapons, ranging from small caliber handguns to military grade machine gun rifles and swords, and close combat. His mind has been vastly increased by the experiments he has undergone and has evolve beyond the potential of normal human beings. Weaknesses: Cannot regrow lost limbs or organs such as his already lost right eye. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eye For An Eye:' Deathstroke travels the entire length of the screen and slices the enemy with his sword, throws it into the air, shoots him/her in the face with each of his handguns, before suddenly charging away from them, leaping into the air to kick his falling sword into his opponent, and then shoots them with his twin sub-machine guns. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Game Bosses Category:Longevity Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters